Cure Believe's Heartcatch Pretty Cure Retelling!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure Retelling! is Cure Believe's new version of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure story. Several changes occur, and they are listed below. Changes *In episode 1, we see Tsubomi and family preparing to arrive in Kibougahana, then Tsubomi falls asleep during the trip and has the dream about Cure Moonlight. *After Tsubomi is saved by the "mysterious man", she quickly saves Erika, who quickly wakes up and, due to the experience, wishes to become a Pretty Cure (she had thought about her name as well), and does so in episode 2. *We will not see the real Cure Sunshine until about episode 27. The reason is because the first candidate, Aya, becomes the first Cure Sunshine in episode 23, but in episode 26, she is attacked so hard by a Desertrian she lost her ability. Potpourri had to find a new candidate and it turned out to be Itsuki. *In episode 37, the battle at the beginning is cut out, but Dune still sends his message to the Cures. **This allows a lot more time for the Cures vs Mirage Cures battle. *The Mirage Cures do not have metallic voices like in the original, but they have slightly deeper voices. *In episode 38, it is like the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie. Instead of Cure Blossom and Cure Blossom Mirage merging together, they return to the palace together (it is still Cure Blossom's statue), but Cure Blossom rushes to help the others. At the same time, Cure Blossom Mirage is watching the battle, and wishes to become a Pretty Cure. *In episode 39, instead of Marine's tact being taken, it will focus on the new Cure, Cure Lily. This is a huge follow-up to episode 38 because Cure Blossom Mirage becomes a Cure and joins the others to stop Dune. In this episode, she also takes a human identity, Shinto Sayaka (meaning "pure and clear"), leaving her past behind. **Because of controversy of having two Sayakas, the original soccer player Sayaka is taken out of this version. *Instead of the Super Silhouette names starting with "Super", it starts with "Silhouette", meaning they are Silhouette Blossom, Silhouette Marine, Silhouette Sunshine, Silhouette Moonlight, and not too later on, Silhouette Lily, and are also referred to these names in the retelling. *Like a different version of the retelling, Infinity Silhouette has a voice with the five Cures speaking in unison, instead of only Tsubomi's voice. *There are a few more episodes than the original, at 52 episodes to be exact. **Episodes 48 and 49 are focused on Cure Lily and what she believed her past should have been like, giving her time out of battle. **Episodes 50, 51, and 52 are focused on the final battle. *Episode 52 has a fashion show at the end instead of episode 36. **Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri wear the outfits from the canon episode 36, and, with the help of Sayaka's memory and Erika, Sayaka wears her former outfit. Despite this, Itsuki still has slightly longer hair like in canon episode 49. *The eyecatch is similar to that of Smile's eyecatch. The eyecatch has two versions per episode and can include (two out of these): **Tsubomi, **Cure Blossom, **Erika, **Cure Marine, **Itsuki, **Cure Sunshine, **Yuri, **Cure Moonlight, **Sayaka, or **Cure Lily *One eyecatch was exclusive, and that was: **Cure Blossom Mirage (episode 38; second eyecatch) Sayaka's Bio Shinto Sayaka is a 14 year old girl who used to be Cure Blossom Mirage. She believed Tsubomi had no ability to change and should give up to avoid being hurt. When Sayaka becomes Cure Lily, her new personality is that she is very sporty and plays baseball a lot. She appears very often in battle, showing she has also changed. *She is one of the few original non-Cures to later become a Cure. (Others were Hikari {not original human}, Milk {mascot}, and Setsuna {used to be Eas, became Cure Passion}, and later Siren/Ellen {became Cure Beat}.) In her longer bio, it states she is considered a villain like the other dark Cures (plus Setsuna and Ellen.) **This info makes Sayaka/Cure Blossom Mirage the second villain to become a Cure, but in the quickest amount of time. Introduction (Cure Lily) ''-transformation phrase: Purikyua, oopen mai haato!-'' Kokoro ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Riri! Attacks Red Forte Wave - Used to purify a Desertrian Red Forte Wave Incantation Atsumare, hana no pawaa! Riritakuto! Hana yo, kagayake! Purikyua Reddo Foruteueibu! New Episode Titles *Episode 38 is titled Look at Me! I Have Truly Changed! *Episode 39 is titled Cure Lily is Born! Who is the Girl in Civilian? *Episode 48 is titled Wishing for a Stronger Past Pt 1 *Episode 49 is titled Wishing for a Stronger Past Pt 2 *Episodes 50-52 basically share the same titles as canon episodes 47-49. Trivia *There has been a little controversy about Sayaka because it is said she should have originally merged with Tsubomi or else it is like she isn't accepting her past self. Actually, Tsubomi still accepts her past, but invites her to see the real world. **There is also controversy about Sayaka to the fact she shouldn't be called a villain, but couldn't it be possible if she is harsh and negative toward Tsubomi? Category:Retellings Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Retelling!